Dare You To Move
by Wicked Lovely11
Summary: I don't like him. No scratch that. I despise him. Every part of him. I work with him and I wish I didn't, but I had to. I love his brothers, they're wonderful. But I can't stand him. His name is Joe Jonas. And he drives me crazy.


Beep! Beep! Beep! I woke to my screaming alarm. I rolled over and the clock read: 6:15. I had to be at work by 8. So I hit the snooze button, and got out of bed. I walked sluggishly to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Then I turned on the shower and slipped out of my pajamas. The shower woke me up, and I felt refreshed. I wrapped a towel around my body, and headed to my closet. This was my first day of my new job, so I had to look professional.

I looked through my clothes and found a pair of plain black pants, a purple silk top, and a pair of black stilettos. I looked in the mirror. I didn't look too bad. My shirt was low-cut enough to look hot, but not low enough to look trashy and unprofessional. I put some black eyeliner and mascara on, and some clear lip gloss. I looked at the clock, it was 7:05. I curled my hair so it had long curly waves, and then I checked my look one more time. Then I went into the living room and put everything I would need in my purse. Then I petted my calico cat, Alley, and walked out the front door.

I got into my dark cherry colored mustang, and pulled out of the driveway. I had 30 minutes to get to work, but it was only 10 minutes away. I turned up the radio and Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship was on. I smiled and started to sing along. I pulled into the parking lot of a huge building. It was so tall I practically fell over trying to look at the top. I walked in the front door to the waiting area. The receptionist told me she would be right with me, then continued to talk into an ear piece. So I sat down in one of the chairs and patiently waited.

"Carson Sterling," the receptionist called, snapping me out of the trance I had fallen into. "Yes," I answered standing up and walking towards the front desk. "5th floor, room 513, to your left." she said with a fake smile plastered on her face. I smiled and responded "Thanks," I looked down at her name tag, "Shirley". She was in her early twenties, had perfectly curly red hair, brown eyes, and glasses. She was pretty, but it seemed like all her looks could get her was a job at a desk.

So I headed into the elevator and pressed the button for the 5th floor. I nervously waited for the elevator doors to open again. When they did I took a deep breath and turned to the left to walk down the long hallway. I counted the room numbers as I walked. 508, 509, 510, 511, 512, deep breath, 513. I closed my eyes and breathed again. I knocked on the door. Another deep breath. A young guy with curly hair answered the door. "Can I help you?" he asked. I answered, "Um yes I'm the new intern." He politely smiled and opened the door further letting me in. I walked in taking a look around. This was a sound booth.

There was a couch, a desk, guitars, and of course the sound room and equipment. There was also a group of guys standing in the middle of the room talking amongst themselves. One of them turned towards me and smiled, "You must be Carson." he reached out his hand and I shook it. "Yes. You must be Mr. Jonas." he smiled and said, "Please, call me Paul. Come meet the boys." he led me over to the group in the middle of the room. "This is Nick," A guy with curly brown hair reached his hand out and I shook it. "It's nice to meet you." Then a guy with straight black hair smiled at me and said, "Hey I'm Joe. It's a pleasure to meet you." he reached for my hand but instead of shaking it he kissed it and winked at me.

I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. He thinks he's so hot doesn't he? Yeah right. "And you've already met Kevin," Mr. Jonas gestured to the guy who answered the door. He smiled and said, "Nice to meet you." I smiled back, "It's nice to meet you too." Then Mr. Jonas looked at me and said, "Carson you can sit on the couch and relax for a while. We just have to discuss a few songs." I smiled and nodded, moving over to the couch. I sat down and got comfortable.

Joe walked over and sat next to me. "Hey Carson. Enjoying yourself?" he smiled probably expecting me to get weak in the knees and fall all over him. Yeah right like that would happen. "Yeah I am," I said not looking at him. I could feel his eyes on me, looking me up and down. "So are you a fan of our music?" he asked like he already knew the answer. "No, not really" I looked at him smiling. His face looked disappointed for a second, then he smiled and said, "Oh okay, well you'll love it before this is over." he winked and got up walking back over to his brothers. Ugh how arrogant, I thought to myself.


End file.
